1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to enhancing human resource planning and development within an organization and, more particularly, to systems, program products, and methods for providing individual employee development plans for individual employees and future employee manning plans for the organization.
2. Description of Related Art
Training and development of employees of an organization is important in many respects. Supervisors and managers, however, often spend a substantial amount of time personally organizing, managing, and evaluating the training and development of indvidiual employees. Human resource development for individual employees generally includes inefficiencies such as considerable paper shuffling and disorganized data, as well as repetitions and duplications of information relating to employees. The amount of time supervisors or managers of an organization consume with the training and development of each individual employee often can be better utilized performing other more important tasks relating to the organization.
To address some of these inefficiencies, training and development programs have been developed which feature an annual performance appraisal system with established goals for employees. These programs, however, fail to include features of employee training and employee development for advanced organizational planning for the future. Accordingly, Applicants have realized that it is desirable to provide a system for optimizing human resource training and development for each individual employee in an organization, while providing a systematic organization of future employee development plans for each individual employee in the organization, as well as predictions and evaluations regarding future employee manning plans for the organization.